See Spot Run
by Summer-Love-Ari
Summary: Half-crack, half-serious. Gay boys mischief isn't quite the same as normal mischief...Labrador x Castor, side Mikage x Teito.


**A/N: **I don't own 07-Ghost, yada yada yada. Hooray for no one getting angry now that I've disclaimered! Woo-hoo! 8D

**Pairings: **Labrador x Castor, Mikage x Teito

**Warnings: **This is half-serious, half-crack. Bare in mind that I was beyond exhaustion and my eyelids were drooping when I wrote it, and I could barely read the words. Please, dear reader, forgive me. ;o; Other warnings are shounen-ai, but hey, that's almost expected with a show like 07-Ghost.

Now read, dear reader, read!!

"I've been thinking." Mikage stated bluntly.

"About?"

"Labrador-sama."

Teito blinked, before jealously rose in him and his mouth ran away with words that he claimed were not his own. "Why would you? Do you like him?"

Mikage reached a hand up from the grass to pat Teito's head. "No, it's more like Castor-sama who does." He laughed.

"Oh... Oh yeah. Wait. Wait, what?!" Teito was always fairly slow when it came to these sorts of things.

"I bet they do. I bet secretly, Labrador holds his hand to his heart and watches Castor from afar, longing to be close to him!" Mikage sat up, dramatically throwing his head to the side and clutching his military jacket, sparkles and a tearing/blushing Labrador appearing in the background.

"Hmm..." Teito took it into consideration. "Maybe..."

"Oh yeah!" Mikage started, seeming to completely forget what he was doing before, and moving onto a new topic. Or so it seemed. "Labrador. It's the name of a dog. Yet, it really suits him, somehow. Labradors are such loyal dogs. And they're the cutest when they're puppies."

"I guess."

"Come on, don't be like that! Picture this: I'm Poodle!" Mikage pointed to himself, then started laughing. Teito smiled, trying to hold back a giggle.

"I'd rather be... Husky!"

"Frau-sama would be... wait, Frau should be a Husky! You know, like 'husky voice'?" Mikage nudged Teito suggestively, causing the latter to turn red and look away.

"Ye-yeah... Fine. Who am I now?"

"What are you two going on about?" Frau stood over the two, eyebrows raised high.

"Oh, you know... dogs." Mikage and Teito laughed, grinning at each other.

"Whatever you say, Brat 1 and Brat 2."

"Hey!" Teito shouted. "We're not brats!"

"But all I see in front of me are Brats! So you must be a Brat!" Frau scruffled Teito's hair affectionately before joining them on the grass. "But," he turned to look at Mikage. "What were you saying about Labrador and Castor before?"

"Ah ha, so you see too, right?" Mikage pulled the whole POV over to himself as he performed yet another dramatic scene.

"_Oh flowers... it's so painful. He means so much to me, and I want to tell him how I feel, but... but...!"_

_An ice cold wind blows harshly, and snow builds up around the owner of a lonesome heart. Labrador threw his head to the side, and shook it with dramatic tension. "He'll never accept my feelings for him... Never..." Tears formed in his eyes, and the POV went back to normal._

"Oh the tragedy of it all! Will Castor-sama never know how Labrador-sama feels? Will he forever stay in the deep, dark pit of desperation? Will he-" Teito smacked Mikage's head.

"Mikage, WE GET IT."

Mikage scratched his head sheepishly, grinning at Teito.

"Honestly, what's with you?" was Teito's response.

Frau, on the other hand...

"You've only been here a short time, yet you can see what I can see. You, my friend, are a good soul." He placed both hands on Mikage's shoulders, nodding to himself wisely. "But!", he removed his hands, "you are forgetting the other side of the story!"

Frau took the point of view, and his age added to the drama in a more cold effect this time.

"_To be the older of the two... The one who leads, who guides, who takes and gives, the older!" Castor threw his hands out into the open winds, and they howled in agreement._

"_I could never possibly taint his fair, beautiful, maiden soul with my undesirable desires! I must keep them to myself, forever locked away from his sweet, chaste ears! They shall never hear such a thing!" Castor cast his head to the side, a lone tear falling down his cheek._

"_May you never know of these true, mad, deep feelings of mine..."_

"It's just as bad!" Teito face-palmed, but Mikage grabbed Frau's hands and brought them close to himself.

"We must help them! We must break this never-ending secret against secret! It will only bring hate and destruction to the church!"

"What does it take for you two to snap out of it?! What are you going to do, anyway? Write them both notes, pretending it's from the other so that they can meet up in the middle of the night and kiss under the moon?!" Teito huffed in annoyance.

Mikage and Frau looked blankly at Teito for a couple of seconds, then grinned.

"That's a great idea, Brat!" A vein in Teito's forehead snapped when he realised what he had just done.

"DAMN IT!"

"No, you did good! Things will turn out to be great!" Mikage reassured him, hugging him tightly in thanks.

_Maybe I don't mind if they do this..._ Teito thought to himself, very much enjoying the embrace.

"'Dear Labrador,

I wish to discuss something important with you without Frau's knowledge. Go to the main fountain at midnight where I will wait for you. Please keep this meeting a secret. Especially from Frau.

Castor'"

Labrador looked at the letter in interest.

"I wonder what Castor would like to talk about..." Labrador pondered, looking up to the ceiling in thought. "Hmm..."

**--Elsewhere...--**

"'Dear Castor,

I would like to talk with you tonight. Please meet me at midnight at the main fountain. Also, please don't tell anyone about this, not even Frau.

Labrador'"

Castor looked at the letter in interest.

"Well, that's unexpected. What could this be about?" He inquired aloud, looking out the window in thought.

**--Back at the garden...--**

"That was perfect!" Mikage exclaimed happily. "They're so gonna think the letters are real!"

Teito managed to stop himself from face-palming, but not saying "Of course, Mikage" in a sarcastic voice.

"You'll see!"

"I don't want to. I'd rather go to sleep at midnight, not spy on some apparently-in-love bishops!"

"Yet here you are, every day since Mikage has gotten here, what have you been doing? Mikage-this, Mikage-that, Mikage-overload. Doesn't that too qualify as apparently-in-" Teito began smacking Frau numerous times to get him to shut up, praying to God (he was a temporary believer, as it were) that Mikage didn't hear any of that.

"We- well," Teito began, trying to regain composure (though profoundly blushing doesn't really help) "what are you expecting will happen?"

"Since you asked..." Mikage leaned close to Teito, their faces barely inches apart. He wrapped one arm around Teito's waist, and the other crept up his back and played with the tips of his hair. He used the latter hand to bring Teito's face even closer to his own, Teito's heart beating faster and faster by the second, his cheek colour amplifying, and his lips trembling in anticipation.

"We're hoping that..." Mikage whispered, having not broken eye contact until now, where he closed his eyes, "...that they'll..." Teito began to close his eyes too, slightly leaning in, "...kiss!" Mikage pulled back and grinned, for what seem like the umpteenth time that day, at Teito.

The bell for dinner rang loudly. "Food! Great! I wonder what's for dinner?" Frau wondered hungrily, getting to his feet.

"Hopefully soup!" Mikage added, jumping to his feet as well. Frau was already walking ahead, and as Mikage went to walk, he stopped and turned to look back at Teito.

"Come on! What's to wait for? Let's go!"

"Why... Why... There is no god... No god would have such a cruel karma... None..." Teito was rocking back and forth, comical tears taking up the majority of his cheeks.

Mikage picked Teito up bridal-style. "What are you talking about? Oh, I know. You're just hungry!" And so they walked off to dinner, Mikage singing to Teito (most likely himself) and Teito still crying (most likely completely broken).

---At the dinner table---

Frau winked at Mikage, who winked at Teito, who gave a blank response, so Frau took the opportunity to say "He's winking, but we just can't see it. He moves too fast", and Teito ignored the compliment/excuse (he wasn't sure which).

Labrador was stirring his soup an unnecessary number of times, staring at Castor. Castor ate normally, occasionally looking at Labrador. At one point they made eye contact, and Labrador smiled uneasily at Castor, and Castor returned it with a look similar to the former-mentioned.

Mikage nudged Teito, and Teito, who hadn't really been paying attention whatsoever, thought Mikage was nudging him to eat up so he did, and Frau, who had understood the nudge face-palmed before giving a secret thumbs-up to Mikage. When Teito finished his food, he nudged Mikage and nodded at his bowl, and Mikage gave him a thumbs-up (slightly confused) and Frau face-palmed again.

--Later on, roughly 11:40pm--

"Teito, wake up! Teito... Teito... Chibi... Chibi... Chibi-Teito... Teito-Potato... Teito-tomato... Tei-"

"Is it not possible for me to just sleep and not be involved?!" Teito whispered angrily.

"Aw, but Teito..." Mikage gave him a tossed-to-the-side-puppy look. This would've been funny to Teito had Teito and Mikage stayed on the topic of dogs before Frau interrupted, but of course...

Teito felt his cheeks heat up, and felt thankful that the dark mainly hid that.

"Fine! Let's get this over with!"

The two boys left their room, running down the corridors to a good spot to watch the view of the fountain from.

"Frau! Anyone here yet?" Mikage asked breathlessly.

Frau shook his head. "Psychosomatics."

Mikage nodded in agreement, whereas Teito readied to say something along the lines of 'What do psychosomatics have to do with anything?!' but thought that it probably wouldn't result in a less than intelligent response, so he kept his mouth shut.

"They're here!" Mikage whispered excitedly to Teito, linking arms with him and bringing him close, much to Teito's delight.

--At the Fountain--

From the west, Castor strode to the fountain. From the north, Labrador walked cheerily, hoping what Castor was going to say was good news and not bad. They met paths, and then both looked at the other expectantly.

"Oh, it would be so classic if I yelled out 'You've been had!' right now!" Frau whispered, chuckling under his breath.

"Castor-san? Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Labrador encouraged, now fearing for the worst.

"Me? You were the one who wrote me the note to meet you here at midnight." Castor pointed out, confused.

"I didn't write a note. You did." Labrador pulled the slightly-crumpled note from a pocket, as did Castor, to give proof to the other.

Castor sighed, and Labrador just had an expression of '???' on his face.

"But... I don't get it... Who...?"

"Who knows. If I had to guess, Frau."

("Hey! How come I got mentioned on the notes and here too?!")

"Well..." Labrador looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Castor thought for a moment, watching Labrador. "I'm not sure. Do _you_ have anything you want to tell me?"

Labrador's blush darkened, and he bravely made eye contact before looking away again. "I'm- I'm not sure..."

"Hmm..." Castor hummed. "Shall we both say what's on our minds? Why don't you go first?"

"O-okay... I..." Labrador's face was increasing redness by the nanosecond, and he looked to the ground for support. "Well, I, uh, I-"

"Is it what I think it is?" Castor asked slyly, bringing a hand up to stroke Labrador's blushing cheek before cupping it and leaning in himself.

"Ye- yeah..." Now Labrador couldn't take his eyes off Castor's, and Castor moved the hand to rest under Labrador's chin, lifting it slightly as he leaned ever closer, lips not even an inch apart, and-

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!!" Frau yelled at the top of his lungs. Castor glared up at Frau, before spotting-

"Teito?! Mikage?! You two are on this as well?!" Castor was embarrassed, but more pissed off. Labrador was in mid-faint in Castor's arms, face now comparable to a cherry.

"People were watching... Of course... God was watching... Ahaha... That's so funny..." He muttered nonsense, eyes blank circles, one twitching a tad.

"Hey! I wasn't in on it! I was forced to come here!" Teito interjected.

"Aww, but I know you were having a good time!" Mikage flirted, cuddling Teito affectionately in his arms.

"Look what you've done to Labrador! He's broken!" Castor shouted at Frau.

"No, he's in love! People always do that when they're in love!" Frau shouted back happily. "Like Tei-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!!" Teito cried, smacking Frau again.

"Is it part of your schedule to enjoy messing with other's private lives?!" Castor yelled.

"No, but you're all my good friends, so I felt inclined to-"

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP AND GO TO BED?! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP, CHRIST ALMIGHTY!!!"

Everyone shut up, except Mikage, who said "Blasphemy!"

Castor sighed, holding Labrador's hand, who was shaking and tearing with embarrassment ("Toxic shock" Frau stated matter-of-factly. "NO. WRONG." Teito pointed out, still pissed off at Frau).

"We're sorry." Mikage apologised, bowing his head. "We were just messing around, and I guess we went too far..."

Castor smiled thankfully at Mikage. "Apology accepted. Besides," he gestured to the violet-haired bishop in his arms "I got something out of it too."

Mikage grinned, and before Teito could say, do, or think anything, Mikage kissed him, savoring the soft lips for at least 10 seconds before pulling back.

"Thank you for waiting so patiently," he whispered seductively into Teito's ear, before giving that a quick peck too.

Needless to say, everyone (more or less) was happy after that night. Especially Labrador and Teito.

Well, been a while since I've written anything! I disappeared because I didn't want to finish any other half-unfinished-fics I had on here. But I am so in love with 07-Ghost that I just spontaneously wrote this last night and this morning, Australian time. :) Thanks for reading, and pretty please with ham and cheese review!! :D


End file.
